


That Sucks

by wicaans



Series: Pack Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Basically every werewolf is a vampire, Blood Sharing, M/M, Passing mention of Mind Manipulation, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Sentence request from <a href="http://healershands.tumblr.com">healershands</a> for a Scisaac "vampires instead of werewolves" AU and I got slightly carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samulett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samulett/gifts).



The rustling of the sheets and shoving at his shoulder finally roused Isaac after what seemed like hours. Okay, so it had been hours, sometimes things got a little stressful so he could hardly be judged for having a nap.

It was Scott who woke him of course, eyes wide with excitement as the shaking came to a stop.

“Go’way” Isaac mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and turning away from him.

Instead Scott just shuffled that bit closer, face nuzzling in between his shoulder blades, acting more like an over-affectionate cat than anything else.

“But what if I had good news?” his fingers traced small patterns down Isaac’s side, runes dating back many years in their Clan, they tempered down the grouchy mood ruminating in the air pretty quickly.

Isaac turned his head at that, good news could have meant any number of things.

“What kind? Jackson finally get the stench of pixie blood off the walls?” Scott wrinkled at that comment, that was a particularly rough day, they’d come across the pesky creatures on a routine perimeter check the other night. Despite their meek appearance they put up more than worthy fight and ended up painting the inner walls of the entrance with their insides.

That smell was never coming out any time soon, the look of disgust made that more than obvious.

A hand began to wander just as Isaac tipped over onto his back, and he could help but let out a soft hiss at the contact, “Ah ah, you can’t just spill the promise of good news on me, not deliver and then expect to get in my pants.” He halted the hand with his own and raised his eyebrows, he wasn’t always that easy to woo.

Scott attempted a pout at the rejection, his fangs creeping over his bottom lip. “Deaton gave us the go ahead” it took a moment for the words to actually sink in, as they did, the pair of them seemed to turn into mutes, blinking eyes the only sign of acknowledgement.

“He did? Are you sure?” Isaac wiggled a little until he was sat upright, looking down at Scott who was mashed against his hip and the wrinkled duvet.

An affirmative grunt and snuffle told him that, yes, Alan Deaton had given them the go ahead. It wasn’t just any old good news, it was the best news, and it was music to his ears.

“C’mere then” came with a yank on Scott’s shirt until they were all but face to face, fangs clear to see from the smiles on their faces. The look being shared was practically murderous, a sudden overwhelming need for blood beginning to course through their veins, almost as rampant as the day they were sired.

Isaac all but shoved his wrist up to his mate’s lips, coaxing him to make the first move, “If we do this we don’t have to hunt anymore” the words came out in a sigh, taking down the innocent and unaware always left an unsettling feeling in their stomachs so it was a relief to find a stable substitute.

Scott didn’t even speak before his teeth pierced the skin flirted so tantalisingly in front of his lips, neither winced at the sensation, instead choosing to opt for a more guttural groan that filled the almost silence.

They clung to one another for dear life, barely holding onto control as an unfamiliar sensation ran between them. It had Isaac panting in short shallow breaths, Scott greedily sipping from the vein, eyes practically blown, there was no doubt that it had to be euphoria.

Small puncture wounds began to close the moment he tore himself away, but he gave a couple of tentative licks to them regardless. Isaac shifted so he was knelt facing Scott, his arms balancing him against his frame, he was still visibly breathless but the smile on his face spoke volumes.

Mates being given the all clear by Deaton, tended to immediately start feeding when in the privacy of their quarters, the relief almost too much to take. It was honestly a surprise that they weren’t tearing one another’s clothes off right then and there, the only thing stopping them was the fact that Derek was on duty tonight and had no qualms about entering without knocking.

Neither of them were ashamed of what they got up to, but somehow their superior seemed to make them feel like horny teenagers caught by their parents.

“No wonder Erica and Boyd were all over each other when they were given the all clear” Scott murmured with a slight lisp, the tip of his tongue running over his fangs. Nobody really wanted to think of their friend’s method of celebration, but in light of recent events it wasn’t exactly a bad reaction.

Isaac chuckled at the image, “Speaking of those two, do you reckon they’d be up for exploring the latest human dive in town?” it seemed like a source of entertainment for them to watch intoxicated people grinding on one another in the low light, and it gave them a chance to let their hair down.

All in the way of celebration as far as they were concerned.

They shared the softest of kisses before clambering off their bed, there was no way they were going to miss this, Cora bragged about influencing the bouncer into letting her in without an admission fee.

Derek chided his sister for nearly exposing their ‘centuries long secret’ after he found out, but so far there had been no signs of anyone catching on, so no harm, no foul.

Scott stopped short of the door and looked back, “Don’t you want to feed too?” the concern on his face spoke volumes, like they hadn’t had any choice in stopping things short.

“No, I’m not hungry… I’ll know where you’ll be if I get in such a state” his voice reflected ulterior motives for their night out but the innocent look on Isaac’s face shut any particular worry out altogether.

~

Before they could even make it anywhere near Erica and Boyd’s quarters they were stopped in their tracks by a grumpy looking Hale. “Think again, don’t you remember the time the four of you went out? Two people were nearly drained beyond compare” of course, Derek had to remember that night of them all, it was the first time he’d begrudgingly let them leave the nest for anything other than guard duty.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders and made to pass, “But nobody died, we’re all still alive”, it was touch and go, at one point he was convinced that his sire was going to cut his head off for disobeying their strict rules.

“Derek, Deaton gave us the all clear, no damage can be done now we’re officially mated” Scott thankfully was trying to patch over the snark, but even that wasn’t strictly true, there had been stories of mated couples going on killing sprees moments after their ceremony.

This time they both tried to pass him, but were halted once more. “Do you really want me to say that you’re grounded?” now Derek was the one being petulant, just because he was second in command didn’t mean that he had to throw his weight around all the time.

“That won’t stop us Derek, we can look after ourselves” the last thing Isaac wanted was an argument but he wasn’t completely defenceless, and with Scott by his side he wasn’t concerned about missing a trick.

He pushed again against the body of steel in front of him and was met with a fierce hiss, the pair of them almost straight away backed off. Clearly fighting this was just going to end in fraught loyalties and they didn’t need that in their clan.

“It’s not you guys I’m worried about” Derek paused, and that was clearly ominous if nothing else was, “Allison Argent’s crew are out on a hunt tonight” that wasn’t just worrying.

It was terrifying, nobody that crossed them came out unscathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like to read anything else from this AU, or if I've handled the trope poorly because any feedback is usually good feedback.
> 
> I do have a tumblr [here](http://coltonslahey.tumblr.com) in case you wanted to hit me up or make requests. 
> 
> At the moment my work is unbetaed so it may take some time for me to get round to fixing any errors.


End file.
